


Misconception

by snarechan



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: ffx_100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble challenge met and completed! This time it was for 'wrath'. I'm much more proud of this one because it just seemed to flow better, but it also sort of a stole a minor key idea from a one-shot I've been working on. Oh well.

It was like waiting for the beginning of a Blitzball game to start. He knew it was there, hanging over his head and taking its sweet time on deciding if it was going to bother landing or draw out his misery. For now it seemed content to float above him and make him anxiously wait.

“Are you still mad at me?”

Tidus received no response as he stood near the front door, bouncing from foot to foot. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself, and as the silence was filled only with the sounds of some clock on a nearby wall tick-tick-ticking, he was full of more pent-up energy. The boy wasn’t sure if he should have entered the house, despite the fact that it was mostly his.

“I _am_ sorry.”

Still no comment. Biting his lower lip he took that daring step down the stairs. He was practically on tiptoe as he made his way to the couch. With each creak of the floor a shiver couldn’t help but make its way up his spine.

“You know I didn’t mean it, right? It was an accident!”

His excuses and apologies were having no effect on the only other occupant of the room. Now Tidus was definitely afraid for his life. All the same he continued on, trying to get the other to say or do _anything_.

So he did the only thing he could think of. With the skill not necessarily given to him by his father, he dove over the armrest of the couch, latching onto the nearest living thing and refusing to let go, ignoring the unsatisfied grunt of whomever received the brunt of his attack.

“ _Auron!_ Stop pouting behind your newspaper. I didn’t mean to break your glasses! They just happened to be on the floor and I stepped on them and I panicked and I’m sorry now and learned my lesson so stop being angry!” In his fear, he managed to say that run-on sentence in a single breath.

With a calmness that had Tidus preparing to spring and flee for the hills at a moment’s notice, his guardian pulled aside his paper to peer down at him.

“You…did what?”

If it were at all possible, Tidus’ face fell further as the sensation of his heart collapsing into his heels took over. If he wasn’t going to be punished earlier, he certainly was now.

-Fin-


End file.
